


Debauching Commodore Norrington

by teh_farmer, txorakeriak



Series: Sparrington - The Comic [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_farmer/pseuds/teh_farmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington arrests Jack and wonders why this pirate keeps grinning like mad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debauching Commodore Norrington (comic)

 

 


	2. Debauching Commodore Norrington (gag-reel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to find out what happened while we were drawing the comic? Excellent! Like every Pirates of the Caribbean movie, this comic also has a gag-reel!

**IDIOCY - Ye Be Warned!**  
  
 **1\. Day:**  
Teh_Farmer: "Oh, it's already 3am!"  
Txorakeriak: "So? Doesn’t matter!"  
 _Later:_  
Txorakeriak: "3am soon..."  
Teh_Farmer: "AGAIN?!?"  
Txorakeriak: "End of Daylight Saving's Time!"  
  
 **4\. Day:**  
 _Music: Hammerfall - Back to Back_  
Txorakeriak: "How the hell is this supposed to work... Fighting back to back? You can't even see where you're hitting with your sword..."  
Teh_Farmer: "Errr! They’re fighting TOGETHER, not against each other! Back to back, in opposite directions."  
Txorakeriak: "Oooh, now it makes sense..."  
  
 **Sketch Pic 17:**  
  
  
  
Txorakeriak: "Have a look at stick-figure-Jack, what do you notice?"  
Teh_Farmer: "Err, nothin', why?"  
Txorakeriak: "Look at the sketched wall!"  
Teh_Farmer: "OOH! Jack's got a broken penis, OOOHHH GOD!!! Sorry, Jack!!"  
Txorakeriak: "Also, James has got a black eye there!"  
Teh_Farmer: "That’s his 'wonderful' wig!"  
  
 **Pic 1:**  
Teh_Farmer: _*paints Jack's pistol*_  
Txorakeriak: "Somehow that doesn't fit!"  
Teh_Farmer: "Looks like a sausage..."  
Txorakeriak: "Especially in this place!"  
 ** _= > Jack with sausage_**  
  
  
  
 **Pic 2:**  
Teh_Farmer: _*draws Jack's hat*_  
Txorakeriak: "Looks like a tulip!"  
Teh_Farmer: "Oh yes, Jack with a tulip on his head, sure!"  
Txorakeriak: "Just as idiotic as Norrington with a tree on his hat."  
 ** _= > Teh_Farmer draws Norrington with a tree on his hat._**  
Txorakeriak: "Now that looks like a volcano." (sings) "I'm as hot as a volcano..."  
Teh_Farmer: "AARRRRRGH!"  
  
  
  
 _Attempt to draw Jack's back - > Hat-problem (tulip!):_  
Teh_Farmer: "You know what, forget about the arm and let's draw the hat instead." (Hey, that rhymes!)  
Txorakeriak: "Yes, why would you need arms, when you’ve got a hat..." _*quotes from "Arizona Dream"*_ "When a man has a hat, he can walk the street naked and doesn't need to be ashasmed of his ass."  
  
 **Pic 3:**  
 _Big problems with dearly loved perspective - > imitated swordfight => scene is not possible as planned._  
Teh_Farmer: "Yeayea, PERSPECTIVE!"  
Txorakeriak: "Sod the perspective!!!"  
  
 _Jack's head is complete, but his body is still a mere sketch._  
Txorakeriak: "He looks kinda naked..." _*draws him naked*_  
Teh_Farmer ("The Realist"): _*helps with the details for the 'tricky' parts*_  
 ** _= > "favourite picture"_**  
  
  
  
 **Pic 4:**  
 _James is disarming Jack and pulls the pistol out of his belt_  
Txorakeriak: "I guess if he pulled out the pistol wrong there wouldn't be anything there anymore..."  
Teh_Farmer: "Jack’s no eunuch! Just look at our favourite picture!!!"  
  
Teh_Farmer: _*changes something* = > Norrie's now smiling but the pencil lines are still visible_  
Teh_Farmer: "Looks like he's got some leftovers from his last meal."  
Txorakeriak: "Don't make fun of my poor Norrie!"  
Teh_Farmer: "You castrated Jack, I do what I want!!!"  
  
Teh_Farmer: _*adds Norrie's text bubble where he says "Still no additional shot, pirate?"*_  
Txorakeriak: "Hmmm, funny when he says this and points the pistol THERE... What goes through his head then?"  
Teh_Farmer: "Quite a lot..."  
Txorakeriak: "Still no additional shot? Let's try that!"  
Teh_Farmer: _*evil glare*_  
  
 **Pic 5:**  
Txorakeriak: _*tries to draw Jack's grin*_  
Teh_Farmer: "With this overbite he looks like Mr. Burns..."  
Txorakeriak: "A phrase that's never been uttered before: Jack looks like Mr. Burns..."  
  
 **Pic 12:**  
Teh_Farmer: "What's this on Norrington's head?!? A sheep?"  
Txorakeriak: "A WIG!!"  
 _ **= > Sheepington**_  
  
  
Txorakeriak: _*draws blush on Norrington's face*_  
Teh_Farmer: "The nose... Ah, I’ve got it!" (sings) "Jamie, the red-nosed Commodore..."  
  
 **Pic 13:**  
Txorakeriak: _*draws Norrie's wig*_  
Txorakeriak: "It looks like a bathing cap!"  
Teh_Farmer: "Well, it suits him..."  
  
Txorakeriak: "You have to draw some hair on Jack's legs, otherwise he looks kinda childish or feminine."  
Teh_Farmer: "NOOO! Jack's no hairy stone age man!!! Don't be that mean to poor Jack. He doesn't deserve that."  
Txorakeriak: "Hmph!"  
  
 **Pic 14:**  
Teh_Farmer: "... And by the way, you drew James with a fat ass again!"  
Txorakeriak: "I'm just SKETCHING!"  
  
 **Pic 15:**  
Teh_Farmer: "Hmmm, I don't get it. Which pencil line's the right one here?"  
Txorakeriak: "Here, this one. This is Jack's arm..."  
Teh_Farmer: "Erm, if this here is his arm and this line down there is too... He's got one square meter of arm!?!"  
Txorakeriak: "Oh, I think I forgot to erase a line when I changed something."  
  
Teh_Farmer: _*draws James' ass*_  
Txorakeriak: "Now he's got the ultimate fat ass!" _*looks more closely*_ "Looks HOT!"  
  
 **Later (4 minutes to 4am):**  
Txorakeriak: _*doesn't like Jack's erection*_  
Teh_Farmer: _*changes it, pen slips*_  
Txorakeriak: "Norrie's got a spot on his ass! Reminds me of "Coupling"... 'The freckle'! But Norrington isn't freckled!"  
  
  
 **And now we think we have bothered you enough with our remarks and we will try to make up for that with some more cartoon pics (but this time without our comments!):**  
  
  
  
  


No, we have no idea where that came from, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 13th-Nov-2004 05:34 pm.


End file.
